Bridesmaid Run In
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. After wishing year after year for her fairytale romance, one clumsy girl finds what she wants. TxG


Gabriella Montez pulled the long pink dress train towards her, hoping that no one would step on it. She smiled as she spotted her best friend on the dance floor dancing with the man she just married.

Her big brown eyes watched them longingly. She wished she had a romance as great as what they have. She hated waiting through all those failed dates and short term boyfriends, getting everything but the feeling of being in love. Yeah, they tried to be romantic. And she tried keeping an open mind, but it wasn't as good as things compared in romance novels.

Gabriella blew out a big breath, making her bangs fly. "What to do for another 3 hours?" She mumbled to herself, taking another sip of her champagne.

Her eyes went back to the dance floor as her best friend was now dancing with one of the bridesmaids. Why wasn't she out there? She was the maid of honor. Shouldn't she be out there with the bride and the rest of the bridesmaids, partying the night away?

She sighed, chugging down the rest of her champagne and made her way out to the dance floor. A grin formed onto her face as she met up with her best friend and the rest of the girls. Gabriella giggled, and danced with her best friends, throwing everything about romance out of her mind.

A half hour later, a waiter with champagne passed by her and she quickly took a glass off the tray. Gabriella was hot and her hair matted to her forehead due to sweat slowly forming. She walked off the dance floor with the champagne in hand.

Gabriella groaned as she realized she spilled some onto her low v cut dress and started wiping at it with her fingers as her other hand was holding the champagne. Her body collided with someone else's, the alcohol coming in contact with her dress.

Thinking she was going to fall onto her butt, the person she collided into held her arms, holding her in mid-air.

"Wow," She sighed, "I am so sorry." She groaned as she felt the cold liquid seep through her dress. "Did I get any on you?" She questioned, still looking at her dress.

"No," He chuckled. "Sorry I ran into you."

"No." she laughed awkwardly. "It wasn't your fault. I should have paid attention to where I was going." Gabriella rolled her eyes, finding it useless to try and wipe off her dress. "I do that…" She smiled apologetically, looking up at the stranger and stared in his blue eyes. "A lot." She finished her sentence moments later.

His chestnut hair was pushed back up, making his cerulean eyes gleam from the dance floor lights. "Oh hey," She smiled, "You're the best man.. right? You're hair was down for the ceremony. But it's up now and yeah.. I don't know." She blushed, looking down.

"Troy Bolton's the name, actually." He chuckled, holding out his hand. "And Yeah, I am the best man." He grinned.

Gabriella smiled politely, "I would shake your hand.. but I have champagne all over me." The liquid slid from her chest down to the end of the low v.

Troy stared at her beauty in the colorful dance lights, her curly hair half up and her brown eyes showing concern about the bright pink bridesmaid dress. Her chest was also gleaming in the night lights from the liquid, from the top of her chest, down to the curve of her breasts and down the end of the v cut.

"I should go and find a different dress to change out to. I'll talk to you later." She smiled, looking at him.

Troy raised his arm quickly, rubbing his neck and looking the other way, pretending he was paying attention to something else. Gabriella giggled, knowing he was staring at her. She rolled her eyes and left.

As she was half way across the room, Troy attempted to shout over the loud music, "Hey! Wait!" He tried going through the crowd of people. He forgot to ask her what her name was, and he knew that it was going to haunt him until he found out.

He finally got through the big crowd of people and walked out into the hallway. His blue eyes went from left to right, wondering which way she went. The groomsmen and the bridesmaid rooms should be on the opposite hallway right?

Troy shrugged and went to the left, looking at the door signs on the way. He kept walking until he bumped into someone, accidentally sending them to the floor.

"Not again." The girl mumbled.

"Sorry!" Troy shouted quickly, helping her up.

"Oh, it's you again." She smiled, smoothing her dress although there was still liquid on it.

Troy smiled, "It's Troy."

"Right." She giggled. "Well, it was nice seeing you again." She paused, "I still can't find the stupid bridesmaids room." She groaned, picking up her dress and kept going. "I'll catch you later" She smiled as she walked off quickly.

Troy looked ahead of him, feeling stupid as she walked off. He shook his head and turned around. She disappeared once again. A low grumble came out of Troy's throat and he kept walking, looking for the bridesmaid dressing room.

Troy approached the other hallway where the groomsmen dressing room was. The next thing he knew, he was pulled into another room against his will. But the person had much difficulty, making him hit the door on the way in.

"Wow, I'm sorry." She giggled, "Didn't think it'd be too hard to pull someone in." She paused. "Oh god. I thought you were a girl."

She turned around quickly, showing her bare back to Troy. Troy was sitting on the ground, smiling yet confused. "Um, it's okay?" He said, not know what else to say.

Gabriella quickly covered her breasts with her arms and walked over to grabbed a new dress and slipped it on in a rush. She cleared her throat, "Can you help me zip up?" She asked quietly.

Troy chuckled a little awkwardly, standing up, "Sure."

He watched Gabriella adjust the dress from the back side quickly and she held it up. Troy walked up to her and stood there, his palms sweaty. He pulled up the zipper slowly.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck, waiting for him to finish zipping up. After he was done, she walked up to the mirror, checking herself out as Troy was watching her.

Gabriella examined the dress, it had an even longer train than the pink one she had on, but this dress was a light pretty purple color. "Why does it have to be a long dress again?" She groaned, smoothing it out. "And strapless too!"

"Well, you still look beautiful in it." Troy complimented.

Gabriella turned around smiling, her eyes sparkled, "Thanks."

"I didn't catch your name earlier." Troy asked her as she sat on the ground pulling on her heels. Troy chuckled, "Wouldn't you rather sit on that chair over there?" He pointed.

"Wow." She giggled, "Didn't realize there was a chair in here. I feel stupid." She paused, pulling on the last heel. "Oh, and I'm Gabriella." She smiled.

"Gabriella." She heard him repeat quietly. "Nice meeting you."

Gabriella grinned, "Nice meeting you too." She sat there, playing with the hem of the dress as he walked up to her.

"Need help up?"

She shrugged, "Sure." And held out her hand. Troy pulled her up a little too roughly, making her run into him again. This time he held her close. Moments later, Gabriella realized she was in his arms and looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling down at her.

Gabriella coughed awkwardly, smiling and letting go of him. "You know, I don't think you were supposed to be in there." She giggled, after the two were out of the room.

"You pulled me in there yourself, if you forgot." He chuckled, his hands went into his pocket, teasing her.

"Sorry again." She giggled. "Didn't think it would be you." She paused for a moment. "Were you stalking me?"

Troy stopped mid-step, "No" He drug out the 'o' "I'm so not like that. If it seems like I was, I didn't mean for it to be like that."

Gabriella giggled again, "Troy, chill. I was joking."

"Wasn't funny." Troy rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand how we're all best friends with everyone in the wedding, yet we never met." Gabriella pondered, playing with her dress.

Troy shrugged, "Well, sometimes I couldn't be at their parties they had, so maybe that's why."

"Yeah, I guess so.." The two stood outside the doors of the wedding reception and Gabriella sighed, "I really don't want to go back in there."

Troy shrugged, "Let's go somewhere else then." He smiled.

"How about you grab us some champagne and I wait outside on the fountain?" She pointed out the window.

Troy grinned, "Sure."

Gabriella smiled back, "See you in a bit, Troy." She sighed silently, walking out the doors. Walking towards the fountain, Gabriella smiled. She loved these things. People leaving coins in them, and having high hopes.

This fountain was different though, it lighted up and there were no coins in them. It was a part of Sharpay's wedding design. It was huge and probably thousands of dollars. She sat down on the edge of the fountain, slipping off her heels in the process. Gabriella pulled the long dress up, so it wouldn't touch the water as she dipped her feet in.

She smiled down at her reflection as she thought about the boy she only met an hour ago. From everything she learned about him in the short amount of time, he was a loyal friend to Zeke – Sharpay's now-husband. He was funny without even trying, and really sweet. Yes, her past boyfriends have been somewhat like Troy, complimenting her and made her laugh. But Troy seems like he's different from them. She was comfortable with him already, and wasn't thinking about the bad things that could happen later.

Gabriella rested her elbow on her knee and her chin on her hand as she played with the water with her other hand. She stared at the little waves she made, hoping something would happen with her and Troy later.

That was another thing with her and relationships. She would just rush into it, always wanting to feel loved ever since her father had left her and her mother when she was a teenager. Sometimes, she expected too much from the guys, wanting what the women in romance novels had. She hated reading those books, but they were so addicting.

"Gabriella!" She heard her name. She looked up from the water and at Troy walking up, smiling as he held two glasses and a bottle of champagne. She smiled, and swung her legs over the ledge of the fountain, only to fall into the fountain after getting her foot caught.

She plunged into the shallow water, and Troy ran over to her, setting the champagne down and laughed after making sure she was okay. Gabriella sat up in the water and shook her head, droplets coming out from them. She took out her ponytail, letting the rest of her hair down and shook her head once more. She smiled as she saw Troy laughing and watched her intently.

"Why, hello." He chuckled, sitting on the ledge. "A little clumsy, are you?" He grinned, popping open the champagne and pouring some into the glasses.

Gabriella giggled, and stood up, letting all the water from the dress come out. "Another dress ruined tonight."

Troy chuckled, "But beautiful nonetheless" he held out his hand, helping her get out of the water. "You're soaking wet."

"Really? I haven't noticed." She held a playful grin and grabbed her glass of champagne.

They both touched their glasses, giving off a _clink!_ Troy smiled at her as she took a sip of it. "So, Miss. Maid of honor, Tell me about yourself."

Gabriella smiled, "Well, I don't know what to say really." She giggled, and scrunched her hair together, water dripping off her wet curls. "How about 10 questions?"

Troy scrunched his eyebrows, making Gabriella giggle. The look he had was cute. "10?

She nodded, her hair flying with her, "20 is too much to ask, for me at least. I can never think of 20 questions. So I go with 10." She smiled cutely.

Troy chuckled, "Alright then." He grinned. He liked her already. She was unique.

"You start." She took another sip of her champagne.

"What do you do for a living?" He asked, holding onto his cup.

"Still in school learning to be a doctor." She smiled, playing with the rim of the glass. "But I'm a nurse at the hospital." She shrugged.

Troy chuckled, "Wait, if I go in depth with a question and ask you more questions about your answer does it count as a single question?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yep."

"That's no fair!" Troy laughed, taking a sip of his champagne.

Gabriella shrugged, "Makes the game go faster."

"But, what if I don't want to make the game go faster?" Troy asked huskily, leaning towards her.

"Well," Gabriella paused, smiling, "Too bad." She giggled as Troy groaned. "Kay, my turn." She rubbed her chin, pondering.

Troy chuckled, "You're so cute." She heard him murmur.

Gabriella blushed, grabbing a strand of her nearly dry hair and started twirling it without realizing it. "Thanks." She giggled, "Kay. What's the most important thing in your life?"

"That would have to be my family and friends." He told her a second later, confident with his answer.

Gabriella smiled, "How sweet." She giggled, throwing her head back.

Troy chuckled, admiring her beauty in the moon light. "What kind of doctor are you training to be?"

"A neurosurgeon," She smiled proudly. "It's so much work, but it's going to be worth it."

"It sounds great." Troy smiled, taking a sip of his champagne.

Gabriella nodded, playing with her dress, "Planning on settling down soon?"

Troy nodded, "I'd like to. If I find the perfect girl." Gabriella looked up and smiled. He knew she was definitely her already. "What about you? What's going on in your love life?" He chuckled nervously.

Gabriella laughed along, "Just single at the moment."

"Oh, well that certainly won't do for a pretty girl like you." He said quietly, looking away.

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." She giggled a little, "You're really sweet."

Troy blushed and looked down, making Gabriella smile even more. He was just so cute! "Your turn" Troy chuckled lightly.

Gabriella looked at the water longingly. She dipped her feet in the water again and stood up, letting the train of her dress float in the water. Troy was only watching her as she enjoyed the water soaking up her feet. "My question?" She asked him and he nodded. "Would you like to join me?"

Troy grinned, "I would love to." He chuckled and stepped in the water with his shoes on.

"Doesn't it feel great? I wish it wasn't as shallow. I'd love to go swimming right now." She pulled on her dress and walked around the fountain. "By the way, it's your turn." She flashed a white smile towards him.

"What are you planning for the future?" He asked, walking around with her.

"I'd like to have a family, with a great guy and a white picket fence." She giggled. "I'm just kidding about the white picket fence." She looked up at him. "But I definitely want a family and a great career."

"Well, I wish you luck with that." He smiled, hoping that he would be apart of her future. "I'm sure you'll get it."

Gabriella smiled. "What are you planning on doing for your future?"

"Same as you. Steady job, family, and a white picket fence." He winked at her.

Gabriella blushed, looking down then back up at him, "I think it'll happen for you." She smiled, starting to twirl around the water.

"Would you like to dance?" Troy grinned, holding out his hand for her to take.

She placed her hand in his, and in one swift movement, their bodies were inches away from each other. "There's no music."

Troy shrugged, and took out his phone from the pocket inside his jacket and played a slow song then slipped it back into the jacket pocket.

"Why do you have this kind of music in your phone?" Gabriella giggled, as he pulled her closer to him. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her petite waist.

"You never know when you need it." He murmured in her ear as she rested her head against his chest. The two swayed along with the music in silence while enjoying being in each others arms.

"I think it's your turn." She told him quietly.

"Hmm," He thought. "What was your first impression of me?"

Gabriella smiled, "Well, I thought you were very cute." She paused, blushing as he chuckled. "You're definitely a charmer with all your compliments. You're really sweet. And I'd love to get to know you more. You're really easy to talk to. I really like that."

Troy smiled, flattered. He kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes momentarily. "I like your answer." He laughed.

Troy's phone vibrated and Gabriella jumped back instantly, freaking her out. Troy groaned realizing who it was and ignored the call.

Gabriella giggled and she felt a chill go down her back and rubbed her arms quickly. Troy noticed and took off his big black tuxedo jacket, "Oh, no. It's okay, Troy."

He shook his head stubbornly. "Take it." He chuckled, pulling her in. "You're cold, and you're wet. Don't want you to get sick." He wrapped the jacket around her.

Gabriella slipped her small arms through the jacket and she laughed realizing how big it was on her. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and she just wrapped her arms around his torso as his phone played another slow song. "What was your first impression of me?" She mumbled against his chest.

"Well, at first, I was annoyed because I thought the champagne got on me. But I realized I ran into a beautiful lady." Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled. "And well, I had to know your name, or I'd be annoyed with myself the whole night. You're amusing to watch. You're clumsy and everything and it's just all cute. Just like you said, you're easy to talk to too."

Gabriella smiled, "I am not clumsy."

Troy chuckled, "Don't deny it." She rolled her eyes. "And I can tell that you're really into all those romance novels and want something special to happen to you." Gabriella pulled back, looking up at him. As she was about to ask how he knew, he stopped her. "I can just see it in your eyes." He chuckled. A smile played onto Gabriella's lips and he grinned.

He watched her eyes as they stared into his. His eyes flickered from her luscious lips and back to her big brown orbs. Troy leaned down slowly and captured her lips with his, and they both moved as one, passionately in a sweet kiss.

The two pulled, back grinning and their eyes sparkling. "So, I was thinking," Troy whispered, their foreheads against each other. "I'd love to get to know you more." He smiled, staring into her eyes. "How bout a date?"

Gabriella nodded lightly, "Sounds great to me." She murmured. Troy grinned and their lips touched again.

"Gabriella!" Her named was being yelled. Gabriella pulled back, sighing and looking at whoever was yelling her name. It was Taylor. "Sharpay's looking…" her sentence went on slowly, noticing Gabriella with someone else. "For.. you. Um. Wow, sorry." She laughed awkwardly.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy as Taylor got closer and realized who she was with. "Oh, hey Troy." Taylor giggled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi, Taylor. Nice seeing you again."

"I don't understand how all of you guys know each other, yet I don't even know Troy." Gabriella rolled her eyes, exasperated.

The two laughed, "Well, Sharpay's freaking out because she can't find you. Zeke's looking for you too, Troy."

"He didn't sent anyone to look for me?" He faked hurt.

Taylor rolled his eyes, and Gabriella giggled. "You guys need to get back to the wedding, though. Sorry for interrupting."

Gabriella and Troy nodded, "We'll be there in a sec. I'll see you in a bit." Taylor nodded, and walked back to the wedding reluctantly. "That was a little.."

"Awkward" Troy finished for her.

Gabriella giggled, her curls following her. "We should probably get back," She pulled the tux jacket onto her again as it was falling off.

"Wait," Troy pulled her arm back to her. "One last dance?" Troy asked, smiling.

"But we can dance in there. I don't think we want to keep Sharpay waiting. You know her.."

Troy shrugged, "Oh well, Sharpay can wait even longer. Taylor will tell her you're out here with me, and she'll let it go. And plus, I want to dance with just you and no one else around."

Gabriella looked down, blushing. "Fine." She smiled, taking out his phone.

She added her number in real quick then chose another slow song. Troy pulled her in close and the two swayed to the music from his phone. Her head on his chest, and the two enjoying being in each others arms. For tonight, and the rest of the nights they have together ahead of them.

**This one shot is so cheesy and cliché, I love it! And the last sentence implies that they'll be together for the rest of the lives. Not going to write a sequel! This one shot was a long one to write! Haha.**

**By the way, if you haven't heard of the Charlie ST. Cloud fansite, I'd love to invite you guys :) You sign up, & you get all these points & if you're in the top ten, you might get randomly chosen and get a free screening of Charlie ST. Cloud & Zac might appear there :D If you're interested, leave an email in a review or pm it if your uncomfortable. :) **

**Kay! Thanks guys :) Love, Ellie.(If you're confused, check my profile..)**


End file.
